Many modern devices contain touchscreens. Smartphones, for example, have evolved from cellular phones having physical buttons to devices made up almost entirely using a touchscreen as the sole input device (beyond the occasional power and volume buttons). Table computers have also grown in popularity, and have their own (albeit larger) touchscreen displays.
In order to permit users to type letters and numbers on a touchscreen display, virtual keyboards and keypads are provided. These virtual keyboards and keypads present buttons on the screen that resemble a traditional keyboard or keypad. These keyboards and keypads appear in fixed places on the device's screen and are uniformly displayed. In other words, while the size, orientation, and layout of the virtual keyboard can vary from device to device, the keyboard or keypad that is displayed on a single device is typically the same, without regard for the user.